CO-1
|period = 1950s |filter = CF-II-50 |issued = |manufacturer = Fatra |previous = FM-1 |next = CO-1/R CM-3 |thread = }} Brief Overview The CO-1 was a post-war respirator made by Czechoslovak company Fatra, in their 'FM' series of masks which began in the 1930s. It is often confused with other F.M. masks due to their similarity. CO-1 was the final iteration of the F.M. models, being based off the 1930s FM-3 models and was the only one not to bear the model name F.M. It was used as a civilian mask and by Civilni Obrana (Civil defence) units. The CO-1 kit was basic - consisting of the mask, CF-II-50 filter, haversack and anti-fog soap. Mask details As previously mentioned, the CO-1 is essentially an update of F.M.-3 masks, the main difference being the headharness. A CO-1 headharness was much simpler and user-friendly in comparison to the F.M.-3 models. The valve assembly is made of black metal and is attached to the rubber by a single metal clamp. Moreover, the valve assembly lacks an inhale valve disc, instead the CF-II-50 filter has one. The eyepieces are made of black metal which was crimped directly onto the rubber. Unlike later Czechoslovak models, the CO-1 valve clamp is not protected by a rubber band. The exhale valve is protected by a removable grate which can be unthreaded from the valve assembly. CO-1 grates are left plain, whereas other F.M. model grates have 'FATRA' on them. Internally, the mask is very simple, featuring no Tissot system (hence the addition of anti-fog soap). As with most Czechoslovak masks, the CO-1 sports a neck strap. The neck strap is made of grey string. Other Kit The haversack for CO-1 kits intended for civilians was basic - featuring no internal or external storage compartments or pockets. Typical examples are constructed of stitched blue cotton, with stitching at the bottom to create a circular bottom, to allow the rounded base of the CF-II-50 filter to fit easily inside. A shoulder-strap and waist tie straps were also stitched onto the haversack. Two press-studs were used for closing the haversack. A small bar of anti-fog soap was issued with this kit, to compensate for the lack of a dedicated defog solution inside the mask itself. Civilni Obrana Variant A secondary CO-1 kit consisting of a hose and box filter (probably OF-2) was also issued. This is most likely the setup for Civilni Obrana as the OF-2 filter would last longer in contaminated areas and a hose would allow CO members to do tasks with greater mobility. Filter The CF-II-50 filter was issued with CO-1 kits that were intended for civilians. This filter was unusual in the sense that it has an inhale valve disk in it rather than the mask. CO-1 kits intended for Civilni Obrana used a larger box filter. Gallery CO1eye.jpg|Closeup of crimped lens metal CO1intake.jpg|Valve assembly, note that there is no intake valve CO1size.jpg|Size marking '2' Studclose.jpg|Closeup of press studs on haversack Co1bag2.jpg|Rounded end of haversack Co1valvegrate.jpg|Valve grate Co1exhalevalve.jpg|Valve grate removed Category:Cold War Era MaskCategory:CzechoslovakiaCategory:Full Face MasksCategory:Military Gas Masks Category:Civilian Gas Masks Category:GOST 8762-75